


Strangers

by niallhighclub



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Aquariums, Beanie Minho, Businessman Minho, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Punk Minho, Sharks, Tattooed Minho, in which minho has a great ass a lot of tattoos and a scar from the lightning strike, minho is sexy and he KNOWS IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallhighclub/pseuds/niallhighclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee shop AU with hints of punk!Minho because I can't resist the idea of tattooed and beanie wearing Minho. I wrote most of this while drunk. Still good though. And way, way too long. Do I have to put a smut warning? There's smut. I previously posted this on tumblr at minhosquiff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

I took a deep breath as the bell above the local coffee shop dinged, signaling the first arrival of the day. The usual stream of businessmen and women hurrying their way to work poured through quickly, my co-worker and me handling it with ease. I was so focused on making drinks, I nearly missed him – and I would've, had my co-worker Teresa not just cleared her throat way, way too loudly. But, there he was – my favorite businessman.

Favorite for a few reasons. One – he was almost always smiling. Dimples creased his handsome features, which some might say was a flaw, but I deemed 100% adorable. Two – his glasses, which obviously, a lot of businessmen wear. It's not uncommon or anything. But his just framed his face so well... barista x businessman wouldn't exactly be a good fit, I kept telling myself. Though he did look young – young enough to be my age, maybe a year or two older. Anyway, there were a million more reasons. His sarcastic tone and genuine sense of humor that always led to Teresa and I bursting into fits of giggles. His tattoo sleeve that would sometimes peek out when he checked his watch. The view of his ass when he left the shop.

But today, when he arrived, he looked like his damn soul had been sucked out. My heart sank, and the worried look on Teresa's face only confirmed that it wasn't just me seeing this. I watched as she hurried over to the register to take his order – black coffee. Compared to his usual chai latte with two espresso shots, it was just boring as hell. Like the typical business people that come in. I sighed in defeat and got his coffee ready, capping it and turning round to hand it off to him.

When I turned, I nearly dropped his coffee upon seeing him slumped onto the counter. His eyes were bloodshot – alcohol? Not enough sleep? Crying? All three? I bit my lip and poked his arm tentatively. He raised his head, and his eyes met mine. Sad. He was just so, completely, irrevocably sad. "Um," I voiced, gently setting the coffee cup by his arm. "Black coffee." He nodded resolutely, fingers just brushing mine as he took the cup from my grasp. He surveyed the shop with a quick sweep of his bloodshot eyes, then his focus returned to me upon confirming that the humble shop was indeed empty.

"S'the best coffee in the city" he mumbled, lifting the cup to his lips, his eyes fluttering shut as he did so. I sucked in a breath, not having heard him speak much beyond his order. "So, have you ever had your fucking heart broken?" He glanced between the pair of us. I opened my mouth to reply, but not before he could crack a wry smile and cut me off. "Course you have. You're gorgeous, look at you." I felt a flush spreading from my head to my toes, heard Teresa fight to stifle a yell. I simply nodded, not wanting to interrupt him now for fear of him leaving. "Hmm. Me too. Obviously. Fuck." A calloused hand rose to tangle in his coarse hair, mussing the once meticulously styled raven strands. "I'm such a fuck up, I'm sorry. You're just a barista; you don't need me unloading my problems on you."

I narrowed my eyes at his hungover/sleepy/heartbroken frame and snipped, "I'm not just a barista, dickhead." His eyebrows shot towards his hairline, and it took a lot for me not to laugh at the surprise on his face. Teresa was behind the register still, fingers flying over her phone as she texted the play-by-play of the event to, I'm sure, her boyfriend Thomas.

"No," the man said, a hint of his usual smirk returning to his features. "No, you're right. Sorry, um..." he checked for a nametag on me, only to remember that this wasn't Starbucks. I quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to ask my name. He just chuckled, and it was killing me to keep quiet and continue to stare him down. This was a game now – I knew that, he knew that. But of course, Thomas walked in right then, announcing himself loudly.

"Hi, Bee!" he called to me, forcing me to swear under my breath and the guy's smirk to increase tenfold, now pinning me with his gaze.

"Minho." He stated, sticking his hand out for me to shake. "An absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance, Bee." He put an emphasis on my name, and as I begrudgingly shook his hand, his thumb moved to rub the back of my hand in slow, soothing circles. It normally would've been relaxing, but under Minho's intense gaze I found myself only tensing up more, eagerly awaiting what would happen next. Our hands were still clasped together over the counter, neither of us wanting to give in or let go. Minho finally shook his head then released my hand, checking his watch quickly before his gaze locked with mine again. "You, Bee, through no fault of your own, have made me extremely late for work." I shrugged, not at all sorry.

"I'd say I was sorry, but-"

"You're not, I know," Minho cut in. "Speaking of you being unapologetic - I've caught you checking out my ass more than once." Thomas let off a loud, booming laugh, causing Teresa to burst into giggles as well, and a furious blush to color my cheeks.

"And yet, I'm still not sorry." Minho's smirk only grew wider, if that was at all possible.

"I'm not saying I mind it. I was just hoping you liked my ass enough to go out with me sometime." Teresa and Thomas were nowhere to be seen at this point, and I let out a shaky breath. Minho's hand enclosed mine again, gently making the same circular movements with his thumb. I sighed, allowing my head to flop onto the counter this time. Minho laughed.

"Fine," I mumbled into the counter, before lifting my head to rest it on my arms. Minho looked slightly better, his eyes less bloodshot, anyway. "Tomorrow night. Friday. You work?" Minho shook his head. "Good, me either. I get off here at five – you can pick me up then, okay sassy pants?" Minho nodded again, this thumb still tracing gentle circles on my hand, his eyes falling to the counter as he did so. We were silent like this for a minute, long enough for massive grins to slowly cross our faces, and Minho needing to leave due to the lunch rush that was about to hit. That, and he had to be fantastically late by this point. "Tomorrow!" I assured Minho, shooing him away, shaking my head as he deliberately swayed his hips on his way out.

The next 24 hours were hell. All I could do was try to calm myself down and not get too nervous about my date with my favorite businessman, but it wasn't easy. I realized pretty quickly that Minho and I hadn't even exchanged numbers – all I had was his name, and his word. Which would have to be enough. And, fortunately – it was. Minho was at the coffee shop promptly at 5pm, wearing skinny jeans, a button up shirt, a hoodie over the button up, and a beanie over his fluffy hair.

"One minute," I promised, pressing a chai latte (with two shots of espresso) into his hands. Minho took a sip and smiled, genuinely – not a smirk – genuine pleasure. And that was enough for me to want to just leave the coffee shop forever. Almost, anyway.

I emerged from the back room in my street clothes, and the way his eyes lit up – it was just a patterned black dress with an army jacket – I knew I was fucked. We were both, well and truly fucked, as we just stared at each other like two deer in headlights.

"No sassy remarks?" I quipped finally, waving goodbye to a bouncing Teresa.

"Well, I do like your dress," Minho began, holding the door for me on our way out. "But," he murmured once we were outside, stopping to tuck my hair behind my ear so he could whisper to me better. "That outfit would look much better on my floor, princess."

That was it – I was putty in his hands. His hand moved to the opposite side of my waist, drawing me into him as I giggled uncontrollably. I didn't even care about getting "control" in the game back – that was oh so clearly his forte. Minho's touch was warm and comforting at my side, and I tucked myself into him willingly as we walked. We ended up going to an aquarium.

"How'd you know this was one of my favorite places in the city?" I asked Minho. We were currently watching various sharks move around in their habitat – my favorite part of the aquarium. Minho blushed, suddenly nervous, fidgeting with his hoodie zipper.

"You, uh," he stammered, his eyes focused on the sharks, and not me. "You have a little shark pin, on your work apron," he muttered. "So I figured that um, you probably liked sharks." I nodded; pleased that he'd noticed seemingly as much about me as I did about him, though we'd barely spoken before yesterday.

"Sharks are my favorite – I even have a shark tattoo." Minho glanced over at me, eyes scanning my body wildly.

"Where's yours? I've got one too..." Minho pulled off his hoodie then rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing half of his multi-colored arm to me. There was indeed a shark tattooed onto his forearm – a hammerhead, so far as I could tell. I had to bite my lip to suppress a moan, marveling at the beautiful work as I took his hand in mine to examine the ink further.

"Mine's on my thigh," I murmured, tracing my fingers over a tattoo of some sort of labyrinthine maze. My fingertips grazed over Minho's pulse point on his wrist, and I felt his heartbeat quicken as I did so. I giggled to myself, my green eyes shooting us to meet his brown ones. "I'd like to see the rest of your tattoos," I said coolly, dropping his hand to go examine the real sharks more closely. Minho's arms came around my waist, and I leaned back into him with a smile.

"Gonna show me your tattoos, princess?" he murmured lowly in my ear, just loud enough for me to hear. I sighed deeply, allowing my eyes to flutter shut.

"Later," I assured him, taking one of his hands in mine and squeezing it gently. I felt him nod against me, his chin coming to rest on my shoulder. He wasn't that much taller than me – maybe four or five inches – and I loved it. I'd had issues in the past with dating guys that were too tall, and having to stand on tip toe or be picked up to kiss them. But I wasn't even dating Minho. This was one date. That said, the heat from his chest pressed to my back and the way our fingers fit told me there was at least something here worth pursuing.

"Which is your favorite?" he asked, watching as a group of bonnetheads (the smaller cousin of the hammerhead) swam past. I sighed and dragged him over to the far side of the habitat.

"See that fin sticking up there?" I pointed, Minho's gaze following my finger to see the tip of a fin peeking from behind a dip in the habitat. Minho nodded. "That's the green sawfish. It's 14 feet long." I hear Minho mutter a swear word under his breath and I laughed, pulling him closer to me so he could hear me better as little kids crowded the exhibit. "It's actually not a shark though, it's a type of ray, and they're very endangered," I explained, turning to see Minho hanging on my every word. "Did you know more people are killed by lightning every year than attacked by sharks?" Minho nodded, sucking in a breath.

"I should know – I've been struck by lightning before." He seemed almost proud of the fact that he'd been hit by lightning, that he'd survived. I bit my lip, wanting to ask questions but not sure whether that was okay. "It hurt – enough to leave a scar, anyway." I nodded – that would have to be enough of an answer for now. I was surprised that he even told me. "So how do you know all this cool shit?" he asked, changing the topic.

"I volunteer here sometimes, so I know, like.... Everything, I guess." Minho grinned, his dimples showing and causing me to giggle at his excitement.

"Okay, so throughout the rest of the aquarium, you have to tell me everything you know about everything in here. I don't care if it takes three hours." I shrugged. "Awesome." Minho took my hand again and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it, then dragged me on to the next habitat.

All told, we spent four hours at the aquarium. We walked outside, hand in hand, talking about our favorite animals as Minho swung our hands lazily back and forth. It hadn't felt like a first date at all to me, more like we'd been dating for months. It made me smile and bite my lip, and Minho looked over at me with a matching grin.

"What's on your mind, Bee?" he asked, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to the aquarium. I shook my head, freeing myself from the cloud of my mind and meeting Minho's gaze. His eyes were warm, and kind, and there was a spark in them – excitement, and curiosity, I thought.

"This was a wonderful first date," I told him, genuinely meaning it. Minho smiled, pulling me into his arms again to shield me from the cold as we waited for the bus to show up.

"Good. Because we are definitely doing something again, I like you way too much," he confided, squeezing my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder again.

"Oh good, me too," I agreed, tilting my head so I could see him better. But the only thing that did was open up my neck to Minho, and he pressed a gentle kiss to the sensitive skin below my earlobe. My breath hitched in my chest and Minho chuckled, his lips moving across my jaw. "I like you... so much," I murmured, my eyes fluttering shut as my hand raised to caress his cheek. I felt him smile against my skin, his breath warm and pleasant as he moved down my neck, lightly nipping at the skin there. "Minho," I whined, earning a soft groan from him at the sound of his name falling from my lips. "M'gonna fuck you right at the bus stop if you don't quit."

"Taxi!" Minho called, detaching himself from me for a minute only to tuck me into the cab as he gave the driver his address. Minho laid himself out across the backseat, his fluffy head in my lap, a shit eating grin on his face. I sighed and shook my head at him, gently pulling back his beanie to comb my fingers through his soft black hair. "Knew I liked you" he murmured, his eyes refusing to leave mine. "Come down here and kiss me?" he pouted, calloused hand reaching up to tangle in my dirty blonde hair.

"Not in the taxi, Minho," I cooed. Minho huffed, crossing his arms haughtily. I noticed then the prominent muscles in his arms, rippling across his flesh as he tensed. This boy was either gonna be the best or worst thing that had ever happened to me, I just wasn't quite sure which yet. It didn't take too long for us to get to Minho's apartment though. He led me inside and we kicked off our shoes just inside the door.

"Drink?" he asked, his head poking out of the fridge.

"Yeah, I'll have a beer" I said, thanking Minho when he returned to me with two beers. He sat me down on his couch, then sat in front of me on an ottoman. He discarded his hoodie and beanie, and I laid my army jacket on the arm of the sofa.

"Now let's see this shark tattoo of yours," Minho said, setting his beer down on the floor. I pulled up the bottom of my dress, just enough for him to see the tattoo on my thigh. Minho's eyes widened at the sight of my thighs, and his fingertips moved to dance lightly over the ink. It was a tattoo of a jaguar shark from my favorite movie, The Life Aquatic. "Sorry," he said quickly, hand shrinking back as his face flushed. "Is it okay if I...?" I laughed and nodded, scooting closer to him on the couch. Minho's fingers inched my skirt up a little more, revealing the rest of my tattoos to him. He seemed to be struggling with himself.

"You okay there baby?" I asked huskily; need pooling in my stomach at the expression on Minho's face. He looked like all he wanted to do was kiss and lick every inch of me. Minho shook his head and moved to sit next to me on the couch, pulling me to him so I straddled his waist. I smiled and leaned down to kiss his neck, Minho's hands sliding up my thighs as I did so. "You got a bed or something, Minho?" I asked, my breath heavy against his skin.

"Here's fine," he replied shortly. "Unless you want," I cut him off by finally connecting our lips, Minho moaning into my mouth. He got a better grip on my waist, then lifted me and stood, my legs instinctively locking around his hips. "Good girl," he murmured, walking me to his bedroom as we kissed hungrily. I let myself down once we got there, Minho fumbling with his shirt buttons.

"Let me help," I said, shaking my head at him. He was trying really hard not to bounce around while I undid his buttons, revealing his chest to me. Minho shrugged his shirt off when I was finished, and I just stared at him as he kicked off his pants. "What the fuck, Minho." He chuckled, removing his watch then squaring his shoulders. His body was well-defined, muscles flexing as he stood, his tattoo sleeve stretched onto his shoulder and chest. And there, on his opposite shoulder, the lightning scar reached up from his side, crossing up onto his neck. You'd have no idea he looked like this by just looking at him with clothes on – though his clothes fit well, his casual style hid any perfections like this.

"Princess." I shook my head quickly, eyes snapping back up to Minho's face. "I know. Your turn." I held my arms up as Minho strode over to me, lifting my dress over my head in a flourish. I wore matching red lingerie, having had a hunch that it was Minho's favorite color, somehow. "Mm, my favorite color."

"I thought so." We just stared at each other for a minute, just like back in the coffee shop, electricity dancing between us. Finally, Minho pounced, arms wrapping around my middle as he tackled me onto his bed. We were both in fits of giggles, eyes sparkling at each other with excitement. 

"So fucking beautiful," Minho murmured, lowering his head to press kisses to my neck, down my chest. "Up," he commanded, my back arching at his word to allow him to unclasp my bra. He tossed it to the side, a groan low in his throat. "You're gonna ride me later, princess." I let out a soft whine, lacing my fingers in his soft hair. "Your turn first though. Spread those pretty legs." I nodded, opening my legs for him. Minho kissed down my stomach, moving lower to drop kisses on my thighs where I was tattooed. 

"Minho," I whined, tugging lightly on his hair, sick of him teasing. He just chuckled, blowing softly on my core through my underwear. I hissed, gripping his hair a little tighter. Minho grunted in satisfaction, lifting my hips up to pull my underwear off.

"I hope you're okay with staying the night, princess," Minho began, nipping at my inner thighs. I was panting, trying so, so hard to stay still for him. "Because you're not gonna be able to walk when I'm through with you." His tongue licked a hot stripe up my core, his arm moving in anticipation to hold my hips down. I whimpered, tugging on his hair as he hummed against my core. I wasn't even embarrassed that I was falling apart before him, it just felt too damn good. 

He sucked gently, then moved his fingers to rub at my clit, forcing me to whine his name loudly. I felt him smirk against me before his tongue delved into my folds, skillfully carving out shapes there as he worked.

"Minho please," I begged, arching up into him even with his arm on my stomach.

"Please what, Bee," he asked innocently, raising his head only slightly so I could see his dark brown eyes, blown wide with lust. 

"Fuck me, Minho," I begged, biting down my lip as I did so.

"In a minute, princess. Gotta let my tongue finish fucking you first before my dick gets its turn." I sighed deeply, relaxing for a second before Minho's tongue entered me again, his finger moving to push me closer to the edge. My body shook as he went faster, his name falling from my lips in little whimpers. My climax hit me like a tidal wave, almost surprising me when Minho hit an extra sensitive spot. 

"Come here," I panted, watching Minho's satisfied smirk as he licked my essence from his lips, catching a drip with his thumb then sucking it into his mouth. "Oh you little shit," I muttered, sitting up and crashing my lips on his, tasting myself on him. He moaned happily, fingers moving to flick my nipples. "Fuck it." I grabbed his shoulders and flipped him around, shoving his back into the mattress. I leaned down and kissed the center of his muscled chest, moving to trace the lines of his lightning scar with my tongue.

"God, I'm sorry I didn't ask you out sooner," Minho breathed, his hands caressing my back as I continued to kiss all over his chest, stopping to suck gently at his neck just below where I knew his shirt collar would sit. 

"You should be," I purred, feeling his hardness straining against his boxers. I palmed him gently, barely ghosting my hand over him. Minho grunted in anticipation, arching his hips into my hand. "Not yet baby," I cooed, snapping the band of his boxers with a smirk before tugging them off and discarding them on the floor.

"Bee," Minho murmured, crooking his finger to beckon me to him. I crawled up his chest, stopping to let his erection rest against my lower stomach, pumping it a few times. "You know what I like in a person?" I quirked an eyebrow, shaking my head at him. "My dick." I rolled my eyes, Minho laughing at his own stupid pick up line, before angling my hips correctly then sliding onto said dick. Minho's laughter halted abruptly, his fingertips digging into my hips.

"That's gonna bruise, you asshole," I purred, leaning down over Minho's body and raking my fingernails down his chest. Minho growled, thrusting up into me, hard. "Shit, Minho!" He just smirked. 

"Ride. Me." He hissed into my ear, giving my ass a firm squeeze. I laughed, grinding my hips down onto his. "Harder," he demanded, thrusting up into me again. I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, nipping his lower lip before I rose almost all the way off of him, then shoved back down, agonizingly, Minho's eyes fluttering shut as he whimpered.

"That hard and fast enough for you?" I teased. I kissed him again, Minho fisting a hand in the back of my hair before flipping us over. 

"Not even close, princess," he growled, setting his own rhythm. I matched his pace easily, knowing we both needed our release. I hooked my legs around his waist, allowing him a new angle where he could thrust deeper into me. "Almost there," he panted. I nodded, reaching down to squeeze his balls as he reached to rub my clit. We laughed shakily, then our highs hit simultaneously. Minho groaned and bit down on my neck. I screamed his name and dug my nails into his shoulders. And we collapsed onto the bed together, Minho pulling out of me before we rolled to face each other.

"That was nice." Minho chuckled, tucking two fingers under my chin and bringing me in for a slow, lazy kiss. 

"Stay?" Minho asked. It was a simple question, void of his usual sarcasm.

"For how long?" I asked. Minho shrugged.

"Long as you want. A night. A year. Forever." I giggled, absentmindedly tracing the tattoos that curled onto his strong chest. His lips pressed to my temple, one hand moving to the back of my neck while the other grasped my free hand.

"Let's start with tonight." I already knew, lying in Minho's embrace, that forever couldn't be too far off anyway.


End file.
